


白色毛衣

by happyouo



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyouo/pseuds/happyouo
Summary: 這不是結束，而是結束後才開始。這是一個發生在分手後的愛情故事。





	白色毛衣

當Harry的手，越來越頻繁地輕撫過他的腰際、肩胛骨、肩膀、手臂、手腕、掌心，甚至輕扯他耳垂上的耳環，Fionn沒有察覺不對勁。因為，每個人都知道肢體接觸是Harry表達友好的方式，而Harry喜愛每一個人，Harry幾乎沒有所謂的交惡對象，他對所有人付出同等的關心，無論他認不認識對方，只要有機會和Harry說上話，任何人都會得到Harry笑容滿面的關注。

所以，這些看似充滿暗示意味的小動作實際上不代表什麼對吧。每一次觸碰，Fionn總是對Harry微笑作結。

當這些飄渺不定的小動作升級為一個結實的熱吻，Fionn疑惑著究竟哪裡出了錯。但他沒有糾結於此，因為，是的他想親吻Harry，當然想。

那晚Fionn跟著Harry回家之後，他大概有2個月的時間都待在那棟奢華的豪宅裡。每當他打算回去自己的公寓，Harry總有各式各樣的理由和方法挽留他，所以為什麼不呢？反正又不是住一輩子。

確實不是一輩子，當Harry開始忙於個人新專輯的巡迴演出，Fionn就回到了屬於自己的小天地。和Harry的地方比起來這裡相對狹窄雜亂，但是Fionn更喜歡這裡，溫暖的燈光和柔軟的地毯，舒適的帆布沙發和木製茶几，所有他喜愛的書籍都在書架上，還有從超商買來的廉價紅茶、朋友送的動物馬克杯。所有的一切都和Harry的東西形成反比，但這裡才是Fionn的歸屬，Fionn愛他的家勝過Harry奢華時尚的豪宅，他願意待在那裡的唯一原因只有Harry，是Harry本人不是其它東西。

如今他就沒理由繼續逗留。況且，這大概就是結束了。

然而，出乎意料地，事情並沒有往Fionn以為的那樣發展。

Harry持續發送簡訊以及FaceTime他，Fionn才意識到Harry打算和他發展一段穩定的關係，僅管他們還沒有正式約會過。老實說，約會可以直接跳過，Fionn絲毫沒有意願登上娛樂頭條，出演諾蘭導演的電影已讓他小有名氣，這“小有名氣”獲得的關注足以令他驚恐不已，他絕對不想要“聲名大噪”。當你的枕邊人是Harry Styles的時候，無論你是王儲還是過街老鼠，都會登上各大頭條。

他們沒有談過，卻有默契的對所有人保密，就這樣定了下來。

Harry巡演結束後的空閒時間都窩在Fionn的小公寓裡，Fionn挺意外Harry喜歡這裡，還發現Harry躺在他褪色的地毯上意外適合。

基本上他們做足了所有約會流程和事項，只不過都是在雙方家裡進行。他們看電影、做飯、聽歌、喝茶、聊天、滾床單、在彼此的地方過夜。除了Fionn的起床氣令Harry不敢恭維之外，一切都不可思議的順利。

最不可思議的是一年過去了，Harry還沒有厭煩自己。

Fionn從不過問Harry過往的感情史，但他隱約知道Harry曾有過的幾個出名前女友，印象中都不曾和哪一個交往超過半年，使得這件事更加撲逤迷離，他不可能是特別的那一個。

如果真要說特別，Fionn確實知道自己有一點特別，鑑於他是Harry的第一任“男”朋友。他確信這也是Harry向世界保密這段關係的原因，即便Harry公開支持彩虹不代表他樂意被貼上標籤。而Fionn自己又是怎麼想的呢？反正他怎麼想不重要。

Fionn深知自己只是Harry豐富感情史中的一個平凡過客，Harry在任何時候提出分手都不會令他感到詫異，只是時間的問題而已。

他信任Harry，也深切感受到Harry是真心實意地在經營這段感情，和Harry在一起的時候他能感覺自己真正被愛著，不過他相信每一個曾與Harry陷入熱戀的人都有相同感覺。

每部電影都有結局，拍一部片總會殺青，一頓飯終究會吃完，天下沒有不散的宴席，人事物終有盡頭，感情也一樣。

他一直都知道這一天終會到來，時間的問題而已。

+++

接下來的幾個月Harry致力於將Fionn拉出他的舒適圈。不知道出於什麼原因，Harry突然開始渴望Fionn進入他的社交圈，這就是結局的導火線。

最初Fionn以為這是一個玩笑(Harry有數不清的惡作劇點子)，笑著婉拒了所有Harry的私人派對邀請，Harry顯得很失望，而Fionn當時誤會這也是惡作劇的一環，接著某一天Harry生氣了。

「你就這麼以我為恥嗎？」凌晨一點他撥通了Fionn的電話，語氣介於破口大罵和可憐兮兮之間，醉意十分明顯。

「Harry⋯？我沒這麼想過。你喝醉了。」

「那你為什麼不肯出來見我的朋友？」Harry大喊著，可能是因為他身處的某間酒吧太過吵雜。

「我以為那是個玩笑，你不希望任何人知道我的存在不是嗎？」

「那不是真的！」他喊得更大聲了，伴隨著模糊的噪音像是玻璃杯碎裂的聲音，Fionn開始擔心了。

「出了什麼事？你在哪裡？我去接你。」如果他出現在Harry的朋友面前無疑是暴露了自己，但事關Harry的安危他願意接受風險，Fionn抓起了外套幾乎要踏出家門了，Harry卻在電話另一頭怒吼。

「不用麻煩了！」斷線。

嘆了口氣，Fionn還是按照計畫鎖上家門離開了。

Fionn在Harry的獨棟房子裡等了將近三小時終於聽見開鎖的清脆聲響，他匆匆離開沙發小跑至玄關，頭髮亂糟糟的Harry斜倚在門邊，用身體的重量關上門。頭髮亂糟糟的Harry，代表此刻他真的很挫敗。

Harry瞪大雙眼，“Fionn?”掛在嘴邊呼之欲出，卻在還沒說出口之前撲向了Fionn，嘴唇重重的撞在一起。Fionn痛得齜牙裂嘴非但沒有退縮，反而把渾身酒氣的Harry撈進懷裡，放任他在自己身上絕望的掠奪所有，就連後腦勺被用力地磕在冰冷的大理石地面上都沒有抱怨。

地磚寒氣逼人，Harry的體溫就更像個滾燙熔爐，他的手指經過的地方都像是燒了起來，Fionn不確定那是Harry的熱情還是怒火。

翌日Fionn從柔軟的大床上醒來，Harry一頭微卷的亂髮披散在他肩上，從身後牢牢抱著他，嚴絲合縫就連空氣也無法介入他們之間。

「想談談嗎？」Fionn知道Harry醒著，他就是知道。

Harry在他肩窩深深嘆息，鼻尖輕搔著他的髮尾「不。」他說。

Fionn不想逼迫Harry，也從未這麼做過，這件事就在稍晚他拍撫著Harry的背，陪他在馬桶旁承受宿醉的後果中悄然落幕。

Harry不再試圖約他出去見朋友，也沒提起那夜他對Fionn的指控。若要說他們之間有什麼改變，那就是他不肯放Fionn回家，就像他們剛在一起那時，變化著一百種理由讓Fionn留下。

Fionn最近才剛結束一部電影的拍攝，舞台劇方面則是2個月後才會進入彩排階段，他最近的工作大多是新片試鏡和寥寥可數的訪談，斟酌著眼下的工作日程，他搬進了Harry的豪宅。

這和他當初逗留的那2個月很不一樣，當時的他們像是時間寶貴般地瘋狂做，生活堪稱刺激，兩者相比就像滔天巨浪和涓涓流動的溪水，現在的生活寧靜而安穩，Fionn知道Harry什麼時候不想說話，Harry知道Fionn什麼時候需要拿鐵和食物，他們照顧彼此，無須贅言也能理解對方。

Fionn確定Harry的笑容變得更多了，也許他自己也是。

+++

有一段時間，Fionn把他和Harry必然會結束這件事拋到了腦後，不代表他丟棄了這個想法。

Harry前往美國巡演之前，在Harry的堅持下他們享用了一頓整間房間僅有蠟燭做光、燭火搖曳的燭光晚餐，一桌子的玫瑰花瓣帶著曼妙香氣，Fionn從不講究這些華而不實的氣氛，但他也從不阻止Harry去做任何能令他高興的事情，他們度過了一個美好的夜晚，送Harry踏出家門的吻也特別甜蜜，然後Fionn在Harry登上飛機之後收拾了一些東西回到他的公寓。

對Fionn而言再正常不過的舉動，Harry卻意外地大為光火，他透過FaceTime鏡頭得知Fionn搬離了他的大宅，突然發瘋似的問為什麼？卻又完全不肯聽Fionn解釋。

「我們已經住在一起了！你為什麼要搬走？你究竟還有什麼不滿意？」Harry不斷重複道。

「Harry，我沒有搬走，我只是回家—」

「那才是我們的家！」Harry粗魯的打斷他。

「是的，」Fionn順著Harry的意思安撫道「但你不在那裡所以我只是—」

「所以你就跑了？因為我不在所以你就不回家了？」

「Harry，不是這樣的。」Fionn嘆氣，有理說不清。

也許是Fionn的嘆息，或者是他叫Harry的方式壓垮了最後一根稻草，Harry的怒火突然平息，變成一串疲憊的輕嘆。

「算了，Fionn。」

Fionn的心臟赫然被勒緊，他感到無法呼吸。

「算了，你永遠不會對我滿意，我不想再嘗試取悅你了，我累了。」

Fionn站在那裡，不知道自己舉著黑屏已久的手機有多久，直到他從黑漆漆的鏡像中看見自己在哭。

他一直都知道這一天終究會到來，只是不知道會來得這麼突然，來得這麼痛，就像一場失敗的暗殺突襲，傷至要害卻不給他個痛快。

+++

他想過要解釋，想過打給Harry。

然而回想起Harry的那句“我不想再嘗試取悅你了”，使他渾身發冷牙齒打顫，如今他才知道Harry是那麼的不快樂。這一切早該結束了，已經比他預期的還要得到太多了。

將Harry的鑰匙放進信封時，他想著要寫一封信，告訴Harry他有多麼愛他(這才發覺自己從未真正說出口)，還想解釋他從來沒有對Harry“不滿意”。最終他什麼也沒寫，沈重的信封咚一聲躺在了Harry的信箱。

Fionn沒有費心去收拾遺留在Harry那裡的物品，他只是，做不到。沒辦法回去那個意義非凡的地方，每個角落都有他們曾經快樂的影子，提醒著他，都過去了。

如果Fionn有任何人可以談談，親友團一定會說你們真是分的莫名其妙。Fionn知道不是那樣的，他們之間一直都存在著緊繃張力，他們小心翼翼繞過那個危險區域，維持著表面和平，當其中一人伸展軀幹就會碰翻精密脆弱的平衡，這不困難，也不令人意外。Fionn慶幸他不必向任何人解釋這個，沒有人知道他和Harry有過一段，過去他並沒有刻意隱瞞，他只是，不曾提起。

他放任自己像個愛情電影女主角般(Harry最愛看的那一種)，戲劇化的大哭大鬧(當然是一個人，在自己的房間裡)，然後怒吃桶裝冰淇淋，自虐的反覆觀看那些他們曾一起看過的電影，最後倒在沙發上無聲落淚。他沒有讓自己墮落太久，一個禮拜後他收拾好滿地狼藉，刪掉電影檔，洗了一個過長的熱水澡。

時間不會為誰停下腳步，只能繼續生活，他早就預料到結局了不是嗎？

+++

工作是他的新戀人，Fionn接受所有工作機會，大的小的，有意義的沒意義的。他的曝光率與工作量成正比提高，工作地點不再侷限於英國本土，在世界各地奔波成了空中飛人。

Fionn向來抗拒培養的知名度不請自來，單單是今年就有3部他主演的片子在全球上映，甚至連經紀人接下的H&M形象代言也沒有拒絕。他的相片佔領了街頭，Fionn有好一陣子都不敢隨意外出，無法想像在街上遇見放大版的自己會有多尷尬。

隨著名聲一起上門的還有絡繹不絕的追求者。Fionn曾和其中幾位女性約會無疾而終，幾次約會之後她們都因受不了他的冷淡而離去。有一次他遇見了一個可愛活潑的女孩，她似乎不介意他的淡漠，總是給他大大的笑容逗他開心，也許他們可以試一試。

女孩在幾次約會過後甜甜地問他：「你和Harry Styles是關係不錯的朋友對吧？你會介紹我們認識嗎？我和朋友們都很欣賞他。」

Fionn停止了這一切，不再和任何人約會。

他未曾主動搜索Harry的近況，卻也沒有刻意避開他的消息。偶爾，他會不小心刷到Harry的花邊新聞，知道他現在過得很好使他安心，同時悲痛得無法呼吸。

即使過了這麼久，他對Harry的感覺復舊如初。

好消息是，時間終究會沖淡一切，他只需要等待。

+++

Fionn真的走了。是Harry回到家中發現的第一件事情，在這之前，他發現的第一個東西是信箱裡的鑰匙。

原本，Harry以為當他打開家門就能看見Fionn小跑至玄關的身影，擔憂地看著自己，然後他們會和好如初，就像過去一樣。

現在他捏著沈重的信封，背負著旅途勞頓，獨自面對沒有人等待他的大房子。

他砸了Fionn的馬克杯，扔了Fionn的牙刷，Fionn的眼鏡盒甚至還留在床頭，這一切讓Harry憤怒至極，憤怒到想哭的程度。

好，是他趕走了Fionn沒有錯，但是他媽的Fionn為什麼不堅持下去？明明就不是真要搬走，為什麼退還鑰匙？

他從來就搞不懂Fionn，他引以為傲的社交手腕碰上了Fionn就像對大海丟石子，也許能激起微弱的漣漪，但也就這樣了，石子被吞沒沈入大海，一眨眼的功夫海面靜如止水。

諷刺的是，最初他就是因此被Fionn吸引，在同齡人之中顯得超脫世俗的神秘男孩，總在不經意間道出超齡的哲學思想，回首又變成一個大笑、跟朋友嘻鬧的少年，下個瞬間他是一位值得敬佩的專業演員，讓Harry徹底身陷角色中忘乎所有。

迷人的、非凡的Fionn，他管不住自己擅自伸出去的手在Fionn身上佇足停留，他以為一旦到手之後這些不尋常的迷戀就會緩下來，事實卻是他更加地放不開Fionn。所以他非但不放還捉得更緊，Harry不是那種對感覺糾結的人。

但是Fionn，是Harry所遇過最難以取悅的人。他不要鮮花不要禮物，甚至不過生日；不要求約會不期望驚喜，甚至不索要名份。他目空一切，什麼都不要，Harry從未感到如此挫敗。

名氣也好金錢也罷，他身上沒有任何Fionn想要的東西，他不知道Fionn為什麼和他在一起。

轉眼就是一年半，他媽的整整18個月，Harry Styles痴痴地和一個男演員穩定交往18個月而不是3個月？傳出去搞不好還沒人信。

他扮回了人人熟知的Harry Styles，讓人信服的那個版本：徹夜派對狂歡，與所有行走的人類搞曖昧，添加寓意不明的新刺青，大方和名模出雙入對。

起初，他感覺生活正在回到正軌，輕鬆且熟悉，所有人都是那麼容易閱讀和取悅，好一段時間過後他開始感到索然無味。

過去他樂於擔任人們的籌碼，只要和他有點關係就足夠人們拿去吹噓，曾經他為此沾沾自喜，如今卻只覺得虛假噁心。

揮霍炫富也不再像從前一樣暢快，這些來參加派對的人們為了享受物質生活而來，並非為他本人。Harry一直都明白，過去也從未介意，因為，拜託，他舉辦的奢華派對就代表著他本身。為什麼現在的感受卻不同了？

哪裡不太對勁？全部都不對勁！

他忙著在自己的派對上生悶氣，需索無度的喝酒，低氣壓籠罩著整個派對，朋友們紛紛走避，午夜12點前所有人都提早離開了。

被酒精攪成一團糨糊的腦子理應無法思考，Harry卻突然明白了一件事。

當他需要朋友一起尋歡作樂的時候從不缺人，卻沒人會在他真正需要陪伴的時候留下。

曾有那麼一個人，在他光鮮亮麗地被人群簇擁時不見人影，卻在他孤獨狼狽地忍受宿醉折磨時輕拍他的後背，挽起他汗濕的頭髮，告訴他一切都會好起來。

Fionn.

Harry的胸腔升起一把無名火，無法排解的鬱悶焚燒他的五臟六腑。他菸抽得更凶，卻只帶來適得其反的效果。他想起了Fionn抽走他指間的菸草，慎重其事地熄掉它，雙手按住自己的「你抽夠多了。」Fionn說。

「我嘴閒著。」只要他這樣說，Fionn就會吻他。

抬起頭，Harry只看見滿室煙霧繚繞，香菸還在指間，只剩下一截即將燃盡的煙蒂。

突然感到憤怒至極，Fionn處心積慮證明自己是特別的存在，在他早該前行的生活中陰魂不散。確實，Fionn是特別的，難道18個月來Fionn都沒有感受到嗎？他從來沒有對一個人這樣上心過，他花了那麼多時間，傾盡所有，最終得到了什麼？

怒火來得突然，也稍縱即逝。他失去了生氣的精力，開始對生活周遭漠不關心，沈浸在音樂和表演的世界裡。他的笑容依然完美，風趣依舊，不著痕跡藏起自己憤世嫉俗的一面。

+++

他是擁有不少朋友的，真正意義上的朋友，其中一些來自Dunkirk演員群，Harry至今仍與他們保持聯繫，儘管他們忙於自己的工作領域，聚少離多。

Tom偶爾會截圖一些大夥兒在WhatsApp群組上聊天的對話，讓他知道最近發生了哪些有趣的事情。他喜歡這群朋友的原因之一是他們從未逼迫他使用WhatsApp，就因為每個人都在用。

-  
Jack：(吹口哨)看看我們的海報男孩，Fionn Whitehead！

一張照片崁在Jack的對話下方，Harry呼吸停滯，那是超過一年未見的Fionn，為H&M拍攝形象照。

Barry：Fionn！？是你嗎？你為什麼穿著Harry的衣服？

Tom：哈！那200%是Harry Styles的衣服！

Aneurin：你絕對不會穿Harry的衣服出門lol

Aneurin：我還是不敢相信你接了*服飾*代言！

Fionn：嘿，我穿Harry的衣服沒那麼糟吧⋯  
-

當然不糟，糟的是Harry想起了Fionn穿著他的衣服在房裡走動的模樣。最初Fionn在他家住下沒有換洗衣物的時候，通常都拿Harry的棉衫或毛衣來穿，那些織物在Fionn身上顯得寬大柔軟，讓Harry想要抱著他睡上一整天。

Harry從網上搜出了Fionn的全系列形象照，全身上下充滿著今年的流行元素，那些服飾的都不是Fionn私底下會穿的款式，就像男孩們說的，那些是Harry的衣服，Fionn的食指甚至戴著圖騰銀戒。

Fionn⋯非常好看，卻不是他所認識的Fionn。

他所認識的Fionn，會扣上襯衫的所有鈕扣，只露出若隱若現的喉結。出席正式場合會穿標準的三件套，私底下偏好柔軟的休閒襯衫、素色T-shirt和毛衣，不抹髮油，戴著眼鏡。不穿刺繡針織衫，不曾戴過戒指，唯有那只標誌性的耳環是Harry所熟悉的。

一旦開始搜尋Fionn的名字，才發現曾像個隱士的Fionn如今曝光率高得驚人，他已經成為一個標準的好萊塢明星。

一股妒恨油然而生，顯然他們之間的過去絲毫沒有對他造成任何影響，Fionn早已向前邁進，過著沒有他更好的生活，只有自己還像個傻子般的——想著他。

Harry讓自己重回八卦雜誌的封面位置，新對象一個接著一個，緋聞從不間斷，確保自己是個運作正常的“Harry Styles”，優雅享受生活，不曾為了任何人的離去而惋惜。

他不再想起Fionn，刻意讓這個名字變得陌生、無關緊要。曾有一位記者問他是否打算繼續演戲時提起了Fionn，他咀嚼著這個名字，滿意地發現這個人已不再令他心臟收緊。

 

+++

 

出於一些Harry自己也不明白的原因，他不再帶任何對象回家。

今晚他卻從夜店隨便拽了一個年輕女孩子回到家裡，如果他還清醒著絕對不會幹這等傻事，此刻他不在乎，他已經很久沒有感到如此放鬆，也許該歸咎於攝入了過多的酒精。他記得自己和那個女孩嘻笑打鬧咯咯笑個不停，儘管酒精模糊了他的視線，那個女孩是圓是扁他也說不出個所以然，不過他們有個愉快的夜晚。

解決了身體需求過後，一切突然變得難以忍受，酒精帶來的迷幻感消失殆盡，她的笑聲刺痛了耳膜令他頭疼，像是有人拿著鐵鎚和錐子往腦門又是敲又是鑽，Harry按著腦袋痛苦呻吟。

「我可以借件乾淨衣服穿嗎？」女孩手上拎著皺巴巴的過短洋裝，在Harry點頭之後興致勃勃地打開他的衣櫃。

雙手顫抖著點燃一支菸送到嘴邊，他的身體宛如有千噸般沈重，每個肢體動作都很辛苦，Harry坐在床沿吞雲吐霧隨她四處翻動，沒力氣去管。

隨即他感到惱火，那個女孩只是在房裡走來走去突然就冒犯到他了，而且還穿著他的—

Harry抬起頭瞪著她。

Fionn的白色毛衣。

「怎麼？好看嗎？」她拉著過長的衣襬在他面前轉了一圈。她知道男人喜歡看什麼，看女性套上他們寬大的衣服顯得嬌弱，衣擺不多不少剛好遮住重點部位只露出一雙大長腿—

「脫掉。」啊哈，看吧，男人。即使是Harry Styles也—

「我說脫掉它！」

她徹底嚇到了，Harry突如其來的怒吼把她釘在原地，整晚都笑著的男人突然翻臉不認人，衝過來搶走她身上的衣服，極其粗魯的。

女孩，儘管Harry整晚都沒問過但她叫做Annals，急忙撿起屬於自己的衣物匆匆穿上，憤怒尖叫著「你有病！我問過你的！衣服是你借給我的！」

「滾出去！」Harry抱著衣服大吼大叫，面目猙獰扭曲，Annals真的害怕了，他看起來像是嗑了什麼鬼東西也許真有膽殺了她。她飛快奪出大門，一旦聽見落鎖的聲音便扯著嗓子威脅她要告發媒體，並在Harry能追出來殺她滅口之前跑得沒影。

Harry當然沒有追出去，他才不在乎見鬼的媒體怎麼寫他，他們從沒接近真相過，他們甚至不知道他談過一段真正的感情。

事實是他忘不了Fionn，甚至留著他的所有東西。如果他把Fionn在這裡生活過的痕跡擦乾淨，那就像是⋯他什麼也不曾擁有過。

在人前他是開心果，在人後他卻怕寂寞，最可悲的是沒有人在乎這些。

Harry蜷縮在沙發上忍受著極大的痛苦，那一系列搶奪衣服-趕走陌生女子的行動消耗了所有僅剩不多的能量，他抱著那件白色毛衣，鼻子埋進柔軟織物中呼吸，感到前所未有的孤寂，和疼痛。

他跳起來尋找手機，在房子裡橫衝直撞，他不知道自己在想什麼，只知道如果再不行動起來他就要瘋了。

他撥了那支號碼，超過2年未曾使用卻也未曾刪除的號碼，一面擔憂著Fionn早就換了號，另一面卻又無法忍受Fionn留著當年的號碼就像他們之間無足輕重。

另一端的響鈴停止，電話接通了卻沒有聲音，世界因此靜止了幾秒鐘。

「⋯Harry？」是Fionn，永不會錯認的聲音，低沉、特殊、溫和，此刻聽來有些驚訝困惑，夾雜些許擔憂，非常的Fionn。

「是我。」Harry感覺自己的下唇在發抖，但他是不會哭的。

「發生了什麼事？你還好嗎？」這就是Fionn，總是認為自己出事了才會找他，卻又總是守候在那裡，想方設法撫平他的煩憂，2年過後始終如一。這讓Harry苦思是什麼讓自己等了2年才跨出這一步。

「我⋯」Harry突然不知道該怎麼說，甚至不知道自己為什麼打電話「她穿了你的衣服，我很生氣。」最終他說。

Fionn陷入了沈默，似乎有許多問題想問，例如她是誰？什麼衣服？有什麼好生氣？但他什麼也沒問。

「我不介意。」

「我介意！」Harry喊道「那是你的白色毛衣。」

「那是你的衣服，Harry。」Fionn嘆了口氣。

「不，那是你的，我送給你了就是你的，那是你最常穿的衣服。」

對話正往奇怪的方向發展，Fionn肯定意識到了。

「你喝了多少？Harry？」

「沒多少。」Harry咕噥著，幾乎能看見電話另一端的Fionn瞇起眼睛。

「Harry！老天，我⋯」Harry等著Fionn說出那句過去最常說的“我不喜歡你這樣糟蹋自己”，然而他最終說的卻是「⋯你得好好照顧自己。」

「又沒人在乎。」他賭氣般的說道，即使這話會讓他像個鬧彆扭的小孩也無所謂，他就想知道Fionn會怎麼說。

「我在乎，Harry。」他就知道Fionn會這麼說，Harry滿意笑著甚至沒費心掩飾他愉悅的笑聲，Fionn清了清喉嚨，試圖轉移話題「你在倫敦嗎？那裡都三經半夜了，去睡覺。」

「你不在倫敦？」

「我在羅馬拍戲。」

「喔。」

「快去，別讓女朋友等。」

「她才不是我女朋友，我根本不認識她。」

儘管Fionn沒有發出任何聲音，Harry就是肯定他倒抽了一口氣。

「Harry！」他的聲音變得驚恐「你把她趕出去了？」

「當然。」從Fionn口中聽見“把她趕出去”不知為何令他感到神清氣爽。

「在大半夜！？」

「當然。」

「Harry！！你不能在大半夜把一個女孩子趕出家門！」

「我當然可以，我討厭她。」

「老天啊Harry！她會告訴記者並且加油添醋毀了你的名聲！」

「你在乎嗎？」

「什麼？」Harry可以想像Fionn茫然無助的表情，這才意識到自己有多麼想見他。

「我的名聲。」

Fionn沒有回答，原本Harry以為他不會回答了。

「從始至終，」Fionn緩緩開口，聲音沙啞而顫抖「我在乎的從來都是你，只有你，不是你的夢幻名聲更不是你該死的豪宅！」音量提高，Fionn明顯激動了起來，Harry為此瞪大雙眼，即使是被起床氣掌控的Fionn都沒有這樣大聲說話過「所以不要他媽揣測我會在乎媒體編造的狗屁，我在乎的是那會讓你傷心，會讓你抽菸酗酒，會讓你自我厭惡！如果你還有一丁點在乎我的感受，現在就告訴你的經紀人發生了什麼事然後他媽的去睡覺！」

靜默。Fionn大口喘息的聲音清晰可聞。

「你知道你剛剛說了兩次“他媽的”，這可真是⋯感覺怎麼樣？」Harry知道這個問題相當不合時宜，但他實在忍不住。

「我感覺很爽！」Fionn喊道，接著他們大笑了起來。Fionn還記得屬於他們倆的梗，這個微小的認知讓Harry全身心都感到溫暖。

「我好想你。」這句話因此溜了出來，如此順口就像它一直在嘴邊等待著。

電話另一端的Fionn明顯慌了手腳，他支吾了好一陣子，最後以幾聲輕笑化解了自己的窘迫。

「就⋯去睡覺好嗎？我會再打給你，如果你希望的話。」

「我希望。」Harry毫不猶豫地說。

又是一陣輕笑。

「還有，我在乎。」

「什麼？」

「我在乎你的感受。」

+++

難得艷陽高照的倫敦早晨，等待著Harry的不只有糟糕的宿醉頭痛，還有經紀人的一通叫罵電話。

「已經太遲了！你的新聞在我們能夠阻止之前已經被刊登在網路上了！」當然了，這都什麼年代了誰還等著下個月雜誌出刊「不准踏出家門一步，等公關團隊擬出最佳方案我再聯絡你。」

彷彿嫌他麻煩還不夠多，他家的門鈴選擇在此刻響起。

煩躁呻吟，Harry慢條斯理的爬下床，原本打算把整晚抱在懷裡的白色毛衣套上，但一想到Fionn以外的人穿過就打消了念頭，他得拿去送洗。

從衣櫃裡找出套頭衫，穿衣期間門鈴又響了兩次，他走到玄關查看監控攝影機，如果是昨晚那個女人或是記者他絕對會報警—

Aneurin？

他小心翼翼地打開大門，狐疑的看著訪客。

他和Aneurin在拍攝Dunkirk之前就認識了，但真要論交情，Aneurin是Fionn的朋友。

「Harry！」Aneurin戴著墨鏡卻藏不住他的笑意，他愉快的道過早「不請我進去嗎？Fionn請求我過來看看你，他真的很擔心。」

Harry立刻側身讓Aneurin進屋，Aneurin感激的笑了笑繼續說道：

「他說你會需要這個和這個。」他遞上一個紙袋和一盒解酒藥片，紙袋裡是咖啡和剛出爐的麵包，藥片是Fionn過去給他吃的那個牌子。

「噢，還有別擔心，在外面排隊的狗仔沒看見我進來，Fionn給我一條避開媒體的路線，他還傳了一張地圖過來，他自己畫的。現在，你有什麼要告訴我的嗎？」Aneurin還是笑咪咪的，但Harry現在看到他藏在背後熊熊的火光了，像是在說：你對我最好的朋友做了什麼？最好從實招來。

吃了早餐吞了藥，故事這才說到開頭，一句“我和Fionn 2年前曾在一起”就已經讓Aneurin傻了眼。

「2年前？你這是在告訴我你們交往了一年半載又分開了這麼久，沒有任何人知道？Tom？Jack？Barry？你們的經紀人？」

Harry搖搖頭。

「你知道，這不是你的風格，但很⋯Fionn。」

Harry聳肩「這就是和Fionn Whitehead交往會發生的事情。」

「我猜這就是你們分開的原因。」

Harry詫異的看著Aneurin。

「⋯是的。我時常感覺只有我一人參與其中，他就像是⋯隨時都能夠全身而退，讓我提心吊膽，沒有安全感。」Harry本來沒打算透露心底話，他甚至沒跟Fionn說過這些，但Aneurin一直以來都是個可靠的朋友，年紀比他們都要年長卻又與他們之間沒有隔閡。

「我想我可以理解，他不想公開你們的關係，久了你會動搖也是情有可原。」

Harry眨眨眼睛。他原以為Aneurin肯定會站在Fionn那一邊，先不提他和Fionn的交情，一般人都認定Harry Styles絕對是那個先結束關係的輕浮男，沒人在意事實真相，反正所有人都這麼想。

Aneurin顯然看穿了Harry的想法，他輕笑著說：「就像你習慣了不被人理解，Fionn也一樣。」

「他用這樣的方式告訴你，他不是為了出名或是想從你身上得到任何東西才和你在一起，他大概認為默默無名的在身後支持你是他唯一能給的吧，他也不期望你理解，就像你已經放棄被理解一樣。」

幾句話像清脆的巴掌打在Harry臉上，雖然沒有Fionn在身旁的漫長日子已讓他有所領悟，但從旁觀者口中聽到這些見解仍帶來震撼。

「我已經發現了，就在⋯我推開他以後。」

Aneurin沒說什麼，只是聳肩。

「我答應Fionn過來看你是因為他真的很擔心你，擔心你淹死在自己的嘔吐物裡，或在馬桶旁摔破腦袋，或是⋯我不知道，一個人哭得肝腸寸斷？既然你頭好壯壯，我要回去了。」

Harry頷首「謝謝你。」

「謝Fionn吧。你不知道他有多著急，他打給我的時候甚至希望我立刻過來，在凌晨5點！看在上帝的份上我是有家室的人好嗎？」Aneurin翻了個白眼，沈默了一會兒才繼續說道「Fionn知道我肯定會問你們的關係，而你也一定會告訴我，他為了你隱瞞，也為了你坦然，我都不知道是該罵你還是罵他了。」

看著闔上的大門，Harry嚼著冷掉的麵包像是在吃泥土，這是他最愛吃的那家法式咖啡館的手工麵包，Fionn一直都記得。

+++

Fionn遵守了他的回電承諾，雖然是在三天過後才兌現。

「嘿，Harry。」Fionn小聲地說「抱歉我⋯你睡了嗎？我吵醒你了？」

「不，」Harry果斷的說，事實上他的腦袋是一片空白，他掙扎著從被窩中起身，最後放棄「是，我在睡覺，但不要掛斷，我很高興你終於打來了。」

「抱歉⋯我一直在拍戲，等到可以打電話時已經是這個時候了。」

「別道歉，我說了我很高興。」

Fionn嘆了口氣「好吧。你還好嗎？」

「再好不過。」

「別這樣，我很擔心。」為什麼Fionn總能識破他的偽裝？「我看到報導了，警察真的搜索了你家？」

Harry大笑了幾聲「真的，他們真的帶著搜索令過來了，客廳現在還留著幾條封鎖線，我覺得挺酷的。」

「Harry，我知道你不高興，想談談嗎？」

那個半夜被他趕出家門的女孩賣給媒體的消息不僅指控他始終亂棄，甚至揚言他嗑了藥並且有暴力傾向，促使警方介入調查，即便他們沒能在他家搜索出違禁藥物，這則醜聞已重創了他的形象。

「我沒有嗑藥，Fionn，或任何不該吸的東西，我沒有，你知道我沒有。」他已經跌到谷底，現在Harry唯一無法承受的只有Fionn不信任他。

「我知道你沒有。」Fionn堅定地說「Harry，聽我說，別再碰酒了行嗎？你現在最不需要的就是借酒澆愁，那只會讓一切變得更糟。」

在事發之後，人們要不是指責他，要不就是幸災樂禍，至少還有一個人真正關心他怎麼想，甚至是他的健康。

「但我無事可做，我的通告被取消了，我被禁足了，我每天都在家裡，我⋯」我想你。

「寫首歌，看部電影，要不打電動也好，難得休假不要白白浪費。」

「我想和你出去約會。」

Fionn那一頭傳來劇烈咳嗽的聲響。

「我是認真的，過去我們從來不曾出去約會。」

「我在羅馬拍戲。」

「你總會回倫敦。」

「那是⋯下個月底的事了。」

「我可以等。」

Fionn苦惱地嘆息。

「Harry，雖然我樂意幫忙，但我不想被你當成洗白的利用對象。」

有什麼東西破碎了，Harry聽到了爆裂聲響。

「你就是這麼想我的？」他顫抖的說，幾乎無法維持正常音量，有什麼東西梗在喉頭阻礙他說話。

「不！Harry！不是這樣—」

「我—」Harry想為自己發聲，卻什麼也說不出來，他像個在評審面前結巴怯場的小男孩，而不是什麼叱吒樂壇的巨星。無法忍受再多一秒疼痛，他掛斷了電話。

「Harry！等—」

關閉了手機電源，無論Fionn還會不會打來都不再影響他了。

他想喝酒，最好喝到失去意識，卻想起Fionn的那句：“借酒澆愁只會讓一切變得更糟”，讓他砸了整瓶波本威士忌，看著滿室玻璃碎片和焦糖色液體沒有一絲解脫，整個胸腔空蕩蕩的。

他笑了，他哭了，他懷疑自己說不定嗑了藥都能比現在的鬼樣子正常一些。

他沒睡，他寫了歌，也許化悲憤為力量有它的道理在。他日以繼夜心無旁騖寫了許多歌，陷在悲傷裡固然難受，但是當一首又一首的歌曲完成之後憤怒不再，聽著歌甚至感到有些緬懷，最重要的是時光在不知不覺中流逝，醜聞風波淡去，禁足令解除，然後他說，他要休息一陣子。

Harry提不起勁幹任何事，即便他創作了幾首曲子也沒心情發行它們，更不可能去上節目上電台，免不了得按照稿子解釋醜聞“誤會”，他非但不想提甚至不想跟任何人說話。

他連經紀人的電話都不接。

這就是為什麼Aneurin再次找上門來，這次不是受人之託。

起初Harry無視了門鈴，Aneurin竟堅持不懈將近一個小時，總算挑起Harry的一絲絲好奇心讓Aneurin進門。

「你知道自己有多幼稚嗎？」Aneurin劈頭就說，怒氣沖沖。

「我不想被人打擾。」Harry懶得理他，他只覺得累，說話很累，活著很累。

「我不是在說門鈴！你不知道你對Fionn做了什麼！」

這個名字，這句話，引爆了Harry，流失已久的活力重新注入體內，他聲嘶力竭的大喊：「你為什麼不問問他對我做了什麼！？」

「他說了他不想被你利用，那又怎樣？你就為了這個崩潰掛了他的電話，拒接他的電話，他擔心瘋了，擔心你會喝到喪命！」

「他不過是不想間接成為殺人兇手。」Harry冷哼。

Aneurin不語。

「我後悔跑這一趟，你根本就不值得。」他說完便想走。

「你這話是什麼意思？」

「意思是你不值得Fionn的關愛。你不知道他打來的時候在哭，你他媽的把Fionn用哭了。你只在乎你的玻璃心受創，沒想過你的碎片創口也刺傷了他人。」

Harry傻傻的站在那裡，先前的氣勢突然煙消雲散，Aneurin同情般的嘆息，轉過身來不再急著想要奪門而出。

「你有沒有想過他為什麼會這麼說？」

Harry搖頭，非常困惑。

Aneurin嘆氣「他是Fionn，他想相信你愛他但他不敢，這就是他。」

Harry感到難以呼吸，Aneurin走了。

+++

「Harry！？是你嗎？」Fionn慌慌張張的接起電話，Harry能感覺到他甚至還沒拿穩手機就在喊他的名字，就像一直一直在等待他的電話。

「聽著，我真的很抱歉，我真的不—」

「我—」Harry打斷了他，卻遲遲沒有下文，Fionn耐心等著。

「我沒有喝酒，一滴都沒有。」

起初什麼回應都沒有。Fionn很意外Harry打來是為了說這個，他吸收著這些資訊然後輕輕的笑了。

「那—很好。對你有益。」

「你是不是老想著對我有益的事情？」Harry問。

Fionn很困惑，但過了一陣子他回答：「當然了。」

「如果你用對你有益的角度想，不要把我立場考慮進去，完完全全憑你的意願⋯」

「嗯？」

「你願意和我約會嗎？」

Fionn幾乎要笑出來了，他不知道Harry這麼執著在約會這件事上，但他必須要謹慎處理，小心作答，他不能再一次傷害Harry。

「我說了不要考慮我的立場，就告訴我你想不想。」

噢，他洩漏了什麼嗎？他一個字都還沒說呢。

「那我得先問問你為什麼想和我約會。」

「我想你，我想見你，2年前我搞砸了，我想重頭來過，從約會開始，想讓你知道我很重視這段關係不是圖方便而已。」

Fionn啞口無言。

「Fionn？你還在嗎？」

「我在。我只是⋯大概是魂嚇飛了。」

Harry想笑，但又緊張得笑不出來。

「所以⋯？」

「噢。噢！呃，我也很想你。」Harry的沈默不語刺痛了他，Fionn再次強調「是真的，有時候我希望腦子可以停止運轉這樣我就不會想起你了。」

「是嗎？真巧。」

兩人都笑了出來。

「那麼⋯你想要什麼時候來接我呢？」Fionn說「鑑於你是提出約會邀請的那一個⋯」

 

+++

 

羅馬，永恆之城，11月是旅遊淡季，這個既是首都也是古城的地方沒有因此停止運轉，大批行人和堵車現象仍然川流不息，但整體來說，羅馬是個很棒的地方。

Harry從機場叫了車，所以他只是透過玻璃窗感受了一下羅馬的街景和車水馬龍。

他中途停靠在街角的花店前，其實它只能算是一個攤販，但Harry喜歡那些花草攀著木造攤車生長的模樣 。

老闆娘似乎是認出他了，但沒說什麼，熱情地用口音濃重的英語問候他，按照他的需求捻起花花草草紮成小小一束，米白色系，低調素雅。

「是送給你真心喜歡的女孩子嗎？」老闆娘在結帳時問他，面帶真誠的微笑。

「不，是送給我愛了很久的男孩子。」

她的嘴巴變成一個完美的O字型，然後快樂地大笑「祝你好運。」

+++

Fionn在應門之前已經知道門外的人是Harry了。

但真實的Harry就站在他的飯店房門外，這件事還是令他難以置信到了暈眩的程度。

他的頭髮蓬鬆，凌亂得很自然，大概只用了少許造型慕斯，穿著黑色長大衣，戲劇化的高高立起衣領，手中握著一束花，不是Harry所喜愛的那種浮誇花束，它很小很樸素，腳邊擱著一個有明顯使用痕跡的RIMOWA旅行箱，他的臉上有飛行的疲憊和可憐兮兮的黑眼圈，令Fionn想用上他們一整天的約會時間讓Harry好好睡上一覺。

「嗨。」Harry把花束遞給他，然後他們就這麼安靜的看著對方。

「嗨。」Fionn抱著花束後知後覺的說，Harry被他尷尬的肢體動作逗樂了。

「那麼，介意讓你的約會對象借放行李，然後一起出去吃早午餐嗎？」

Fionn點點頭，打算像個稱職的主人一樣替Harry拿行李，雙手卻像有自我意識般伸向Harry而不是箱子，房門在他們身後關上，無辜的行李箱倒在一旁，Fionn的嘴唇找到了Harry的，或者說是Harry找到了他，他們都搞不清楚過程反正結果是相同的。

他們的嘴唇合為一體，變換著角度摩擦、舔拭、吸吮、啃咬，到了最後他們已經不知道哪雙唇是屬於自己的了。

他們氣喘吁吁地分開，手指在彼此臉上穿梭，拂過黑眼圈和額上細小的皺摺，2年時間沒有帶來什麼變化，頂多是他們都改變了髮型，面容憔悴了一些。

Fionn和Harry不約而同產生了他們從沒分開過的錯覺。只是久沒見面。

不知道是誰又情不自禁的吻上了另一個，Fionn在接吻的間隙試著說話「我們—壓壞了—花—」

Harry因此退開了一些，他們低頭看著一直被夾在兩人之間的花朵徹底被壓扁凋謝，整束花沒了他倆的支撐應聲掉落在地。

他們看著彼此，同時爆出響亮的大笑聲，笑到直不起腰，乾脆一起跌坐在地，歇斯底里的捧腹大笑。他們花了很久的時間才平復下來，臉上仍看得出大笑過後的痕跡。

「嗨，Fionn。」Harry突然再次打招呼，坐在飯店地毯上圈著Fionn的腰「真的很高興見到你。」

Fionn低下頭靠在Harry胸前「我也是。」然後仰起頭親吻Harry的嘴角「我也很高興見到你。」

+++

他們的計畫是在Fionn的停拍休日像一對普通情侶那樣約會一整天，逛市區，喝咖啡，吃晚餐。

照理來說Harry抵達羅馬之後應該先睡上一覺，為了能在中午之前抵達Fionn的飯店他凌晨就去搭飛機了，但Harry很堅持他們要進行的是正統約會，就是那種“讓我從家裡出發去接你然後我們去約會”的約會，即便那意味著從倫敦出發到羅馬。

他們先去喝了一杯咖啡，因為Harry強烈需要咖啡因。Fionn知道一間巴洛克風格濃厚的咖啡館，店面過於狹窄顧客通常更願意外帶，店裡就他們兩個客人，Harry戴起帽兜Fionn壓低鴨舌帽，他們看起來就像躲避11月陰雨的普通遊客。

「這裡的咖啡真棒。」Harry讚嘆道，最棒的是到目前為止都沒有人冒出來打擾他們。

「這裡是義大利，沒有不棒的咖啡。」Fionn乾巴巴的說。

「你不知道我有多想念你的嘴。」

Fionn嗆著了。

「我是指你的幽默感。」Harry無辜的眨眼睛，哈哈大笑。

他們去窯烤Pizza坊吃午餐的時候被認出來了，Harry擅於應對這種狀況，照相簽名來者不拒，親切的完成所有人的要求，反觀Fionn，依然不適應被陌生人搭訕，他呆坐在一旁絕望的希望Harry順便替他簽名，Harry不自覺給了他一個寵溺的微笑。

Harry當然沒有替他簽名，但處理了所有需要社交的場面，Fionn就負責陪笑。

「你不知道自己現在多出名嗎？還妄想著沒人會認出你？」Harry咯咯笑，在粉絲放過他們之後終於能享用快冷掉的Pizza。

「別提了。」Fionn懊惱的垂下頭「我只是想要演戲，去年我有不少作品，突然就⋯人盡皆知了。」

「你還代言了H&M.」Harry驕傲地補充。

「Oh god Harry, 閉嘴。」Fionn把自己埋進臂彎「那是我的黑歷史。」

「那只是去年的事。」Harry失笑。

「那時我只是⋯對工作來者不拒。」這大概解釋了什麼，促使Harry伸出手握住Fionn的，絲毫沒有顧慮場合，笑中參雜一絲苦澀。

「對不起。」Harry脫口而出。

2年前Fionn離開的時候他很憤怒，有很長一段時間都把責任怪罪在Fionn身上，怪他膽小懦弱，甚至怪他漠不關心。時間的洪流逐漸沖刷誤解，露出真相，過去他沒有用心去看、去試著理解表象之下的Fionn。

Fionn造成了他的傷痛，相對的他也對Fionn做了同樣的事情。

Fionn收緊指節，搖搖頭，什麼也沒說。

下午他們去羅馬國家博物館，在旅遊淡季，碩大的博物館大概是人潮最分散的地方了。Fionn對歷史遺跡似乎有點興趣，遇見文物說明立牌總會佇足閱讀，看著看著他突然開口「我也很抱歉。」輕聲細語迴盪在空曠的博物館長廊「很抱歉我就這麼走開了。有時候我會想，如果我積極一點結局會不會有所不同，但已經太遲了。」

Fionn站在長廊中央顯得如此渺小，卻佔據了Harry的全部視線。

「並沒有太遲。」他想要觸碰Fionn，於是他這麼做了，伸出手找到Fionn的手指勾住它們「還不遲，對嗎？」

Fionn啞然失笑，輕輕地點頭，沒有放開Harry的手。

博物館接近閉館之際他們才離開，外頭夕陽西下，彩霞滿天，沿著靜謐的博物館周邊漫步，天色很快就暗了下來。日落之後下起了綿綿細雨，11月的羅馬就是如此，他們沒找餐館避雨，反而驅車前往聖天使城堡，據說橋上的夜景很不錯，約會不能沒有夜景，Harry的又一個堅持。

雨勢稍大了一些，受到天候影響聖天使橋上的遊客不多，多數人打著傘，加上光線昏暗，沒有人發現他們混進了人群，順利地在橋邊站了一會兒，安靜欣賞夜晚的古蹟城牆和湖景。

Fionn低頭看了看自己的手，發現Harry悄悄把它塞進自己的大衣口袋，來自不同主人的一雙手躲在裡頭牽在一起。

Fionn不知該作何反應，只覺得Harry一如既往的瘋狂，不過看在這是他們“第一次約會”的份上，就—開心最重要。

這個時間幾乎大半行人都在餐館裡躲雨，大街上的餐廳都很熱鬧，他們同意跳過晚餐，捧著知名百年老店的義式冰淇淋作為約會結尾。

回到飯店的時候他們又濕又冷，抱著自己打顫的同時止不住地大笑，因為，誰會在低溫10度以下淋雨過後跑去吃冰淇淋？一起做蠢事的感覺居然這麼好？他們在電梯裡笑彎了腰。

Fionn拿出房卡的時候Harry的眼皮已經在打架了，他實在太累了，靠著意志力支撐的體力隨著約會宣布結束達到極限。

「那麼，」Harry意識到Fionn在說話「你不進來嗎？」

Harry搖搖頭「我在這裡訂了房間。」

「你在這裡訂了房間？」Fionn提高音量難掩詫異之情，Harry得意的點點頭。

「當然了，我來這裡是為了帶你出去約會，不是為了⋯你知道。雖然我想要你想得快瘋⋯呃，不，沒什麼。」

Fionn禁不住咯咯笑出聲來「所以你只是送我回來？」

「沒錯。」

「然後帶走你的行李下樓check in？」

「是的。」

「Oh Harry.」Fionn笑個不停，他獨特的低沉嗓音笑起來帶有魔力磁性，完完全全吸引了Harry的所有注意力「Oh Harry, 」他還在笑「我愛你。」

Harry怔怔地看著Fionn。什麼？

「快進來，你這可憐的傻瓜。你需要休息，你已經累壞了。」

Fionn拉著Harry進房，熟門熟路找出飯店的浴巾，像弄乾狗狗的長毛那樣擦乾Harry的頭髮。

「至少今晚忘了你的房間吧，你得睡了。」

Harry要不是太累，要不就是為了Fionn的那句“我愛你”恍惚分神，他沒有反抗，全權交給Fionn，任憑Fionn在他身上擺弄，哄著他換上乾燥的睡衣。

滑進床舖的瞬間Harry沾枕即眠，他的意識深處咕噥著“我也愛你”，他希望Fionn聽見了。

+++

翌日早晨，Fionn已經出門回歸劇組的拍攝日程，留下一張字條和客房服務送來的早餐。Harry在床上吃了兩口牛角，然後翻到Fionn睡過的那一側閉上眼睛。

直到凌晨Fionn才回來，Harry依然沒有踏入他自己的房間，出於一些涉及過往回憶的理由，他不想一聲不吭的離開，即便他們住在同一棟飯店裡。

Fionn沒說什麼，反而把自己扔到Harry身上，蜷縮在Harry懷裡熟睡，嘴裡小聲叨念著「早上5點叫我⋯拜託⋯」

於是Harry把那間尚未入住過的房間給退了。

Fionn的拍攝工作進入尾聲，他的工作時數依然很長，大部分的時間都不在飯店房間，但他們會一起吃早餐，在詭異的時間點，有時是荒唐的凌晨3點，有時是慵懶的13點，全依Fionn的拍攝日程決定。

那次大膽的約會行動並沒有被狗仔或任何路人抓拍(史上最成功的約會，各方面來說都是)，他們一起吃午餐的照片倒是登上了Twitter並且被轉推數萬次，大眾只是很開心看到Harry走出醜聞風波出國拜訪老朋友，沒人猜測他們在約會。

雖然他們不打算躲躲藏藏，不過能把公關事務暫擺一旁好好享受“羅馬假期”Harry感到很高興。

全世界都知道Harry人在羅馬之後，他的許多當地朋友都想約他出來小酌一杯，Fionn工作的時間他樂於外出走走、見見老友，這趟旅程過得比想像中還要順利充實，這麼長時間以來Harry總算重新開始享受生活。

Fionn有16小時停拍空檔的那天，他們⋯那是⋯自然而然就發生了，肌膚相親的觸感令人沈醉的熟悉，又令人顫慄的新奇。

Fionn的指尖停留在Harry身上那些他沒見過的新紋身，描繪著圖騰邊緣。他沒有問那上面是否有他的位置，但Harry抓著他的手指主動傾訴，Fionn不是一個紀念圖騰，Fionn就是⋯一直在這裡，不會變成一個沒有生命的記號。

但當他說起那些新紋身的故事，卻又發覺隨處都有Fionn的影子。

比起渾身的痠疼，嘴唇發麻比較困擾他們。Harry攤在床上說「我的嘴都沒知覺了。」Fionn陷在被窩中哼哼「我也是。」互相埋怨的嘴唇最後又貼合在一起，反正不能再更麻痺了。

當晚，Fionn從Harry的行李箱翻出了那件毛衣，“他的”白色毛衣。

「你把它帶來了？」Fionn半是驚訝半是驚喜的套上它，依然有些寬鬆，散發著柔軟精的香氣，在Harry的行李箱裡長時間和他的衣服待在一起也沾上了一些他的味道。

「只是猜測你也許想見它。」

莞爾一笑，Fionn說「是的，我想。」

Fionn邀請Harry一起去他們劇組的殺青慶功宴，Harry感到很震驚，在過去這是不可能會發生的事情，隨即想起他們已經不一樣了。

Harry認出了劇組裡的幾個演員和工作人員是舊識，影視娛樂圈子並不大。鑑於全世界都知道Harry Styles正在羅馬渡假，他們對於Harry的出現都不太意外，沒有人問起他和Fionn的關係。

這有點嘲諷，當你越是隱藏真相人們越是粗暴的挖掘它；當你把真相曝曬在太陽底下卻沒人會去看。

派對進行得很順利也很愉快，身為第一男主角的Fionn無論走到哪裡都被灌酒，喝了幾輪下來他不敢再去和任何人打招呼了，他們找了一張沙發坐下，Fionn軟綿綿地倒在Harry身上，無視了所有人的哄笑。

不久之後那些玩鬧性質的笑聲轉變成此起彼落的驚呼，當他們看見Fionn抬頭親吻Harry的時候。

有些人終於明白Harry今晚為什麼會來，另一部份的人還以為那是Fionn受到酒精影響的惡作劇而哈哈大笑，湊著熱鬧掏出手機拍照留念。

兩位主角倒是不介意被當成派對開心果，派對結束後甚至牽著手離開。

這次，他們不像上次約會那樣小心翼翼，就這麼走上大街，夜色也掩護不了他們，翌日清晨Harry和Fionn先後接到了經紀人的鬼吼電話。

「想出櫃為什麼不先講一聲！？」雙方經紀人不約而同想法一致。

Fionn向來對私生活保密到家，緋聞對象幾乎沒有，一談戀愛就投這種重磅炸彈，男人就算了還是個家喻戶曉的Harry Styles，經紀人簡直不忍直視她的工作量。

但是當經紀人了解到他們這叫做“復合”而不是“他鄉遇故知就搞上了”，她沈默了一會兒。

「哇喔，我還真⋯不敢相信你們曾在全世界的眼皮底下交往了⋯這麼久！！你們是認真的，是嗎？」

Fionn侷促不安的笑了笑，有些尷尬但堅定的回答「是的。」

「看在你從來沒給我添過麻煩的份上，去享受你該死失而復得的戀情吧！」她潑辣的說，雖然語氣充滿笑意。

按照Fionn和Harry本人的意思，雙方的公關團隊都沒有對他們倆手牽手漫步在羅馬街頭的照片發出聲明，依Fionn的說法，這叫做“光明正大不等於昭告天下”，他們雖然正在公開約會不代表他們需要向任何人報告。

在約會曝光的消息延燒各大社群平台之後，有個年輕演員把他們在派對上接吻的照片上傳Twitter：  
“@FionnWOfficial @Harry_Styles 昨天還以為你們在開玩笑來著😂”

錦上添花，火上加油，他們能透過房間落地窗看見採訪車包圍了飯店，也許Harry已經習以為常，Fionn從來沒見過如此聲勢浩大的Paparazzi。

「後悔了嗎？」Harry坐在床沿咯咯笑「我得替自己說句話，他們不是全衝著我來的，你知道，」他的手比劃著窗外「你自己就是個好萊塢明星。」

Fionn翻了翻白眼，慵懶的倒在床舖上「我還是不懂這個世界。在我還沒有演電影之前，還在咖啡廳打工的那個平凡的我就沒興趣知道你在跟誰約會，為什麼其他人想知道？」

「我認為全世界只有你不想知道，是世界不懂你。」

Fionn大笑。

「你現在有興趣知道關於我的事了嗎？」Harry問。他本來只是想打趣，卻不自覺地開始侃侃而談「我有一個男朋友，剛遇見他的時候我很挫敗，他對我的勤獻殷勤不為所動，但只要他一個回眸就能讓我堅持下去。我們在一起的18個月裡我被他疏離的表現矇騙，總以為他的心裡沒有我，分開以後才發現自己錯的離譜，其實他一直都把我放在首要位置，他真的關心我，大概也是最關心我的人了，他走了以後我從來沒有這麼寂寞過，很奇怪對吧，他聽起來對我很冷淡，沒有了他怎麼會寂寞呢？但我真的很想他。」

Harry說話的期間Fionn握住了他的手，不能承受Harry露出這樣脆弱的神情，看似支持Harry的肢體觸碰其實更多的是為了支撐他自己。

「有一次，我闖了大禍，我唯一想到的就是我想要和他說話，我沒想到他會接我的電話，甚至對我耐心依舊，老實說我有點卑劣的慶幸自己闖了禍，不然我永遠也沒有機會打給他。雖然後來發生了一些誤會，但我們現在又在一起了，我很高興。」

Fionn很驚訝Harry告訴他這些，他轉動腦袋想要回應Harry，無數回憶閃過腦海，於是他開始說話。

「我也有一個男朋友。他是個社交動物，人群的中心，上帝的寵兒，一開始我根本不相信他會看上我，當他吻我的時候我以為我們只會有一個晚上，沒想到我們發展了一段持續一年半的關係。和他在一起我很快樂，但心底總是有聲音告訴我，遲早會結束，我看不出自己哪裡吸引他。即便我做足了心理準備，分手還是擊潰了我，我曾想過向他坦白我不想離開，但我不認為那有什麼意義，我們就是⋯結束了。於是我努力工作擺脫對他的思念，雖然成效甚微至少能轉移焦點，可每當我無意間得知他的消息又回到了原點。我一直耐心等待著時間帶走一切，沒想到我會等到他的電話。」Fionn露出微笑，很快地變成苦笑。

「我不知道他居然那麼在乎我，我開始質疑自己的心態，思考著是不是我的消極傷害了他，我從沒有考慮過他的心情，任憑悲觀掌控我自己。這是我的本性，我無法刪除它們，但是我正在努力，努力嘗試相信自己能讓他快樂。」

用簡短的幾句話帶過彼此的心路歷程很容易，但他們都知道在這些經歷被整理成大綱之前經過了多少自我懷疑和痛苦掙扎。他們都沒有試圖為自己辯護，只是肩併著肩消化著彼此分享的故事。

Harry率先打破沈默，他總是擔任這個角色。

「你很愛他，我真羨慕你男朋友。」

Fionn的眉毛彎曲成有趣的形狀。

「噢，是嗎？」

「是的，擁有你一定很幸福。」Harry笑得厚顏無恥。

「我倒不怎麼羨慕你的男友。」Fionn雙手抱胸，不懷好意的笑。

「Fionn！」

他們倒在床上大笑，看起來完全不像是一對被困在飯店裡動彈不得，應該要苦悶的戀人。

+++

Harry和Fionn一同出現在倫敦希斯洛機場的那天差點造成暴動，真不知道這些記者哪裡拿到的班機資訊，入境出口外的攝影機數量堪比多倫多影展。

即使有經紀公司派來的保鏢護駕，Fionn還是被一群身手矯捷的記者嚇壞了，他下意識抓住Harry的手尋求安全感，殊不知此舉誘導了鎂光燈瘋狂閃爍。

這組照片讓Fionn被Tom他們大肆嘲笑，他穿著那件寬鬆的白色毛衣，戴著近視眼鏡，沒有特別打理他的自然捲，讓他看起來就像一隻被狼群包圍的小綿羊，被護在Harry臂彎裏就更像了。

他們把照片轉貼在WhatsApp群組裡，因為他們都知道Fionn不關注這種新聞，即使他就是主角。

大家對他倆的新關係接受良好，只是不敢相信他們“拖了這麼久”才在一起，Fionn乾笑不解釋，Aneurin哼了一聲，這個話題就這樣過去了，他們似乎對Fionn被狗仔偷拍的各種尷尬姿態更有興趣。

全世界都在關注這對出乎意料的情侶組合，他們依然沒有發佈交往聲明，卻不避諱一起出現在公眾場合，甚至有人在攝政公園一隅的草地上遇見他們，這些約會側拍佔據了好一陣子的娛樂頭條，Twitter還有一個專屬於他們的hashtag。

Fionn練就了一身無視長炮鏡頭的本領，也不關心這些八卦新聞，其實他沒怎麼受影響，當然也不知道嗜血媒體正虎視眈眈等著他們破局，八卦雜誌甚至列了一張清單，預測Harry Styles接下來會攻克的男性名人。

媒體等了又等，都等了快兩年，只等到Fionn Whitehead攜伴Harry Styles出席奧斯卡頒獎典禮。那年是Fionn首次被提名奧斯卡最佳男主角，當他和Harry走過紅毯時被問的卻不是他的提名感言，而是：「你們在一起這麼久了為什麼從不公開坦承關係？」大概以為這個問題能挖到什麼秘辛。

Fionn和Harry面面相覷，對著彼此咯咯笑了好久。

作為被提問的那個人，Fionn舉起他們牽在一起的手，回答：「這不是顯而易見嗎？為什麼還要特別說出來呢？」

那一屆奧斯卡各個獎項競爭激烈，Fionn並沒有獲獎，但Harry仍舊在最佳男主角得獎人被唱名之後吻了他。

Harry倒是在隔年拿到了葛萊美獎。

那個時候媒體總算不再預測他們倆的分手日期，並且把Harry Styles的花花公子頭銜換成了深情王子。

這個相當惡俗的稱號源自於Harry曾在知名脫口秀節目上談到Fionn，當主持人問他：「很多人都很好奇，你和Fionn從不在訪問中談對方，為什麼？」的時候他回答：「Well, Fionn是專業演員，他真的非常專業，當他認真工作的時候如果問不相干的問題他會生氣唷，你們絕對不會想惹他生氣的，所以。」他拉上自己的嘴，彷彿那裡有一條拉鏈。

主持人哈哈大笑，鍥而不捨的追問：「他不談，但你可以談他呀。」

Harry戲劇化的皺眉「你的意思是我不專業嗎？」現場觀眾哄堂大笑，主持人倒是尷尬極了。

好人一枚Harry Styles笑著替主持人解圍「我不談是因為我們都很忙，我總是想念他，如果我一開始講他，也許我會奮不顧身的拋下一切去找他，這樣我的經紀人會生氣唷，所以。」他又做了那個動作。

從此他得到深情王子的頭銜，大眾已經忘了那個曾經緋聞纏身的Harry Styles。

葛萊美頒獎典禮那天，毫無懸念是Fionn陪著Harry走過紅毯，Harry獲獎的那一刻他第一個跳起來歡呼，大笑著把失了魂魄的Harry從椅子上拽起來，緊抱他，吻他，催促他上台。

得獎感言一開始很制式，該感謝的人都感謝了一輪，當Harry停下來，現場攝影機一半鎖定著他，一半鎖定了Fionn，他們都知道接下來他會感謝Fionn，說些感人肺腑的告白，沒準會求婚。

「最後，我想要感謝一個非常特別的人，」他慎重的說「幾年前我曾推開一個真正關心我的人，那讓我意志消沈了2年之久，但那段時間也讓我學會了如何去珍惜，如何去愛—」現場一片譁然，顯然Harry要感謝的這個人並不是他的現任男友「我一直想要當面感謝他，趁著這個他也在場的機會，我要對他說，謝謝你。」

他—也—在—場—！一時間導播慌了手腳，這個人到底是誰？攝影機究竟該聚焦在誰身上？

媒體朋友內心群魔亂舞，各家記者都已經想好了聳動標題，這顯然是新歡舊愛與潛在三角關係的號角響起。現在，快說他是誰！

現場一陣騷動，沒幾個人注意到Fionn從頭到尾都在笑，笑得像個拿自家男友沒轍的無奈伴侶，但也笑得像個沒心沒肺的惡作劇男孩。

「Fionn，謝謝你沒有放棄我，謝謝你回到我的身邊，謝謝你一直陪著我，謝謝你幫助我站在這裡，沒有你我會迷失，就像那可怕的2年一樣。我愛你，然而我卻還沒有好好感謝過你，所有的一切都要謝謝你，但我最感謝的人其實是我自己，感謝我追回了你。」

 

THE END

 

+1

Harry在葛萊美頒獎典禮上發表的得獎感言引起了軒然大波，他本來要在現任男友Fionn的面前感謝他的舊愛嚇壞了全場，最終卻揭露那個“舊愛”就是Fionn本身。

媒體又忙了好一陣子去挖掘他們“第一次交往”的軌跡。像這種“穩定交往已久的明星情侶跟彼此再爆一次戀情”的狀況他們還是第一次遇到。

真不愧是Harry Styles.

 

+2

在一起這麼多年後，如果有記者問起Fionn關於Harry的事情，他不再避而不談。他在這個圈子裡打滾了好多年，不再是那個滿腹疑惑的少年，他知道人們擁有無盡的好奇心。

他和Harry如今⋯密不可分，他時常在訪談中被問及一些再普通不過的問題，答案卻與Harry息息相關，因此他越來越常提起Harry，記者們更是抓緊一切機會問他問題。

在一次宣傳新片的電台節目上，女主持人問他：

「你究竟對Harry Styles施了什麼魔法呢？」她咯咯笑著，打趣問道，Fionn卻深深被冒犯了，說的像是Harry沒有感情一樣。他簡單的說：

「Love.」

「愛就是魔法。」

那年Fionn被雜誌票選為年度最佳男友力第一名。

 

-全文完-

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/9舊文


End file.
